Wishing on Stars
by f l u t t s
Summary: Basically, a collection of Warriors oneshots. Mostly romantic, but some may differ. There are some really unexpected ones, and some are canon. I've never been good at summarising anything. Please read and enjoy the heartbreak, joy, pain, and true love.
1. 1: Different This Time: HeatherxFox

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction, and I'm taking a stab in the dark with all the formatting, etc., so sorry if this turns out to be jumbled together and weird.**

**This series of oneshots will have a few unusual pairings, the first up being Heatherpaw x Foxpaw. Random, yes, but interesting. At least, I hope so.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was Erin Hunter, why would I be writing on FanFiction when I own the book? Therefore, I am not one of the Erins.**

**Different This Time  
**_Heather x Fox/_

She was breaking the rules. Again. But she couldn't help it! Lionpaw had told her to find someone in WindClan, and she'd tried. Oh, she'd tried. But they were all just the same old boring, predictable WindClanians. And Heatherpaw liked it when she didn't quite know what was going to happen next.

She had wanted to keep meeting Lionpaw, but she knew that he wouldn't hear anything of the sort. In fact, she hadn't really talked to the tom she'd thought she'd loved since he'd walked away from her, breaking her heart with a swish of his tail and a backwards glance.

She had let that follow her like a dark stormcloud of gloom for quite a while. A few moons, in fact, until she decided that she wasn't going to let some stuffy tom who in the end turned out to be a bit like Breezepaw ruin her life. Hey, she was young, and there were plenty more fish in the lake. And it was this discovery that led her to an even more important one – the reason she was gallivanting through the moors of WindClan at sunset to the little patch of forest by the border that she sometimes found squirrels in.

Reaching the top of a rise, Heatherpaw narrowed her robin's egg blue eyes, seeking out a distinct reddish-brown pelt that had come quite familiar to her of late. Upon seeing it, she perked up noticeably.

Purposely taking her time, Heatherpaw descended the hill, gaze fixed on the tom ahead. As she reached the bottom, he noticed her.

"Heatherpaw!" He cried, eyes brimming with warmth. The she-cat purred.

"Who else?" She trotted up to the tom, touching her muzzle with his.

The tom licked her ear affectionately, and Heatherpaw had to marvel at how much he'd grown for someone a few moons

The tom licked her ear affectionately, and Heatherpaw had to marvel at how much he'd grown for someone a few moons younger than she. "I was thinking about you a lot today." He confessed.

Heatherpaw felt her heart swell. "I thought about you all day," She replied. "No matter how exciting it was."

Heatherpaw felt her heart swell. "I thought about you all day," She replied. "No matter how exciting it was."

Foxpaw looked at her questioningly.

"Well," Heatherpaw began, pausing to add to the drama. "Today, Crowfeather came up to me. Said my training was going really well. In fact," Her heather-blue eyes flashed, "He said, and I quote: 'Heatherpaw, I am proud to have you as my first apprentice. To cat could be prouder. Tomorrow, I will be assessing you, to see if you are ready for your warrior name'. Isn't that great?!"

Foxpaw nodded earnestly. "Brilliant."

Heatherpaw could sense that something was wrong. Foxpaw's eyes were suddenly troubled; this confused her. They'd already had the 'this-is-breaking-the-Warrior-Code' and the 'this-endangers-our-loyalty-to-our-Clans' conversations, and both had said that they didn't care. What if... What if Foxpaw had changed his mind? Like Lionpaw? What if he had found someone else? Panic stabbed at Heatherpaw. No! This couldn't be happening! Not again! Although he was getting quite chummy with those other she-cats, the tortoiseshell, Poppypaw, and Lionpaw's sister, What'sherface, Hollypaw, during the last gathering. Did he want to, uh, get to know the she-cats in ThunderClan instead of staying with her? Why had she been so stupid as to trust another ThunderClan-born tom with her heart?

"Heatherpaw? What's wrong?" Foxpaw's gentle voice cut into her panic.

"I could say the same for you!" She mewed, trying not to let the shrillness reach her voice.  
"What...?" Foxpaw's question stayed unfinished, his eyes clouding with confusion. He was so easy to read. Heatherpaw suppressed a sigh.

"There's something wrong with you. What?"

Foxpaw shook his head.

"What? I thought we didn't keep secrets." Heatherpaw's voice had a hard edge to it.

"We don't. It's just that…" Foxpaw sighed, and Heatherpaw braced herself. "You're so much older than me."

Heatherpaw blinked. "Huh? So?"

"So, you're getting your warrior name already while I'm not even halfway through my training!"

"Does it matter?" Heatherpaw's voice softened. "I love you. That's all that matters."

Foxpaw sighed again. "You're right." He meowed. "I'm being stupid. It's just a few moons difference. It's not like you're a kit and I'm and elder or anything."

"No."

The sun had completely set, sinking below the horizon in a banner of fire, staining the clouds in Firestar-orange and blood-red. Soon the fire, too, faded, and the warriors of StarClan began to show, like the tiny pricks of silver swimming in the depths of Heatherpaw's eyes, although these pricks of light were swimming in a sea of inky blue. Clouds wisped and rippled across the night, and the two apprentices lay on their backs, pelts touching, pointing out shapes in the sky.

_Lionpaw never did this with me _Heatherpaw thought dreamily. _We were always trapped under those StarClan-forsaken tunnels. _Glancing at the warm body beside her, eyes reflecting the almost-full moon, Heatherpaw felt a ripple of pure happiness. _Who cares if I'm breaking the Warrior Code? StarClan has to understand this._

Thinking back to her past experiences with toms, with consisted of a fling with Breezepaw when they were kits and the disastrous events with Lionpaw, both of which had ended in black heartbreak and or humiliation, Heatherpaw felt a flicker of hope. She could feel in this calm, peaceful night, that her romantic luck was about to change.

Things were going to be different this time.


	2. 2: Under the Stars: PouncexHolly

**Author's Note:**** Okaay, so my first chapter was a little helter-skelter; I hope that didn't put you off reading it, because I think Heatherpaw and Foxpaw are quite the cute couple.**

**I will take requests! But, just let me warn you that I do have a few couples I want to try out myself, so don't be upset if your request isn't the very next chapter in this little collection.**

**Please review! Anyone who does gets a free candy balloon. ;)**

**Icewing**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned warriors, Leafpool and Crowfeather would still be together. Therefore, I am not an Erin Hunter.**

The full moon rode high in a sky sprinkled with the warriors of StarClan, twinkling as they peered down at a lake that looked the size of a puddle from the height they were at, surrounded by miniature forestry.

As the view of the scene descended into the living's, the lake reached massive proportions, and the tiny speck that looked like a grain of sand from above was reasonably sizable on earth.

The centre of the Island was writhing with the slender bodies of cats, fur turned silver by the moon's pearly light. Eyes flashed in the semi-darkness, a low murmur of idle chatter rising from the usual eerie sounds of night.

The lithe ginger-and-white tom glanced around at the large number of cats surrounding him, amber eyes seeking out someone – anyone – to talk to, and banish the feelings of awkwardness that came with wandering around a Gathering with nothing to do but try not to look like you're eavesdropping.

His ears perked up as he noticed a familiar, downy-furred grey-and-white she-cat chatting with a few other apprentices.

"Hi, Minnowpaw," Pouncepaw mewed, padding over to the pretty apprentice. Stopping beside her, he tried to identify the cats she was speaking with.

That WindClan she-cat with the sky-blue eyes. He knew her name was some flower. Pouncepaw narrowed his eyes slightly. Rosepaw? No. Lilypaw? Violetpaw? Heatherpaw. That was it. Her, and a bunch of ThunderClan apprentices. Mousepaw, who was always looking for a chance to talk to Minnowpaw. His sister, Hazelpaw, wasn't it? The soft-looking goldish apprentice; Honeypaw. And a startlingly pretty black she-cat who looked vaguely familiar. Pouncepaw's eyes narrowed a little more. Her eyes were intelligent, sharp and the colour of leaves in their prime. Her slender body was covered with sleek black fur, neatly groomed and shiny. He knew her from somewhere. Where?

Of course. He'd seen her at the day Gathering. What was her name?

"Hi, Pouncepaw." The pretty ThunderClan apprentice whose name escaped him mewed. How did she know his name when he didn't know hers?

"Uh, hi..." Pouncepaw meowed awkwardly. Foxdung, what _was _her name?

"Have you met these cats before, Pouncepaw?" Asked Minnowpaw. "These are Honeypaw, Mousepaw, Hollypaw, Hazelpaw and Heatherpaw." She nodded to each apprentice in turn.

_Hollypaw._ Why did so many she-cats have names starting with the letter _h_?

"Yeah. Hi, everyone," Pouncepaw tore his eyes away from Hollypaw, smiling weakly at the other apprentices as they mewed their greetings.

Honeypaw looked as though she were about to say something, but at that moment, Leopardstar (**A/N: YAY for she-cat leaders! C'mon, girlies! FIGHT THE POWAH!**) yowled for the cats' attention, and Honeypaw smiled before racing off to sit beside a creamy ThunderClan tom. Pouncepaw noticed Hollypaw roll her eyes before smiling at the others.

"I think I'll go sit with Cinderpaw," She mewed. "Nice seeing you again!"

"Bye!" Pouncepaw called at her now-retreating back. At first he thought she didn't hear, but she flicked her tail and glanced over her shoulder just enough for Pouncepaw to see a flash of her emerald eyes.

The first thing he was going to do when he got back to camp was find a big, juicy silver fish in the fresh-kill pile and devour it. Pouncepaw was _starving_. He had woken up at the crack of sunrise for the dawn patrol, and had been on his paws ever since, with battle training afterwards until Sunhigh, after which his mentor set him out to hunt. He didn't really mind _that _much, though: this intensive training meant that he'd be a warrior really soon. The thought sent shivers up his spine and through his fur.

Suddenly, a scent different to the fresh crispness of the river he loved and the sweet heather and unbroken moor wind of WindClan distracted him. Instantly, he picked out the scent of his denmate.

_Minnowpaw!_

Ugh. It wasn't that he didn't like the pretty she-cat, but she'd taken a liking to him of late and had become outrageously flirtatious and rather annoying. Pouncepaw didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he didn't feel the same way.

In a fit of mousebrained panic, the ginger-and-white tom pelted across the open, skidding around a scraggly bush and halting, peering through the leaves. Minnowpaw had appeared, looking confused._ Mousedung!_ She was going to find him! Hang on, why was he being so immature?

Actually, it was kind of fun, running and hiding like this.

Feeling particularly brave and stupid, Pouncepaw darted away from the bush, further away from Minnowpaw. It was giddying, sprinting down the hills like this—_hills?_

Foxdung. Mousedung. Kittypet-pellets. Why was he so _stupid? _Stopping dead in his tracks, Pouncepaw whirled around, planning to race right back into RiverClan territory, where he belonged. But, to his dismay, he saw a group of skinny cats padding up the hills where the border was. And Pouncepaw was standing right on a hill, in full view of everyone who lived around the lake. How could WindClan stand being so exposed?

He spun around again, planning to sprint over to another bush he could hide in, but the only ones he could see were scraggly, leafless, or both. Stupid moors. He dashed further into rival territory, pelt prickling, hackles tensing. Still no suitable bushes... There was a whole bunch of them! Pouncepaw dashed toward them, slowing as he approached. Slowing enough to smell the even stronger scent of WindClan, and notice the depression in the ground. Hear the wailing of kits; the grumbling of elders. Pouncepaw's jaw dropped. The WindClan camp. He just couldn't win today!

Veering away from the depression, Pouncepaw dashed for the forest in the distance, not caring about what it meant. He'd hide up a tree until night, when he could hide in the shadows until he got back home.

Finally dashing across the WindClan-ThunderClan border, Pouncepaw paused for a moment under the strangely reassuring rustling canopy of trees, realising that he was as far away from home as any of the Clans got. A sudden wave of panic swept over him. What was he doing here? The sun had barely sunk further in the sky since he was daydreaming about fish at home. _Home._ Pouncepaw swallowed. What he wouldn't give to be backing home, gnawing on a nice, succulent fish. He swallowed again. Pouncepaw was about to brood further, when he heard some rustling, followed by voices.

"Sure you're okay, Lionpaw? I whipped your pelt pretty bad." The mew was light, teasing.

A playful growl sounded in reply. "Please. I was going easy on you. You haven't battled with other apprentices as much as I have."

"You wouldn't think it." Warned a deeper, older voice. "Now, you two, we want you out hunting. Hollypaw, you go around the border stream, see if you can find prey there. Lionpaw, you try near the abandoned Twoleg nest."

"Yes, Brackenfur." Chorused the voices. A few pawsteps, then silence.

Pouncepaw knew he should – needed to – run. But his paws wouldn't work. Panic or something else, he was motionless. Finally, a rustle of bracken right in front of him forced the RiverClan apprentice to move; whirling around, and tripping over a rock.

"Gah!"

Rustling stopped. Intake of breath followed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Wincing, Pouncepaw scrambled to his paws. "Look, I can explain—"

"I'm looking forward to hearing..." Hollypaw cocked her head. "You're from RiverClan." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah..." Without thinking, Pouncepaw started to blurt his story. He should have stopped, lied (the truth _was_ kind of embarrassing), but those silver-green eyes mesmerised him, made him forget himself, and stumble over him words.

Hollypaw's whiskers twitched as he finished. She looked... Amused. "That's quite some story there, skip." She mewed lightly.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth—"

"No, I know, I know. That's not the kind of thing someone can make up." She snickered. "You went all that way to avoid Minnowpaw?"

"It seemed... Fun." Great, now he sounded like the biggest mousebrain in the history of big mousebrains. Before Hollypaw could reply, Pouncepaw's stomach gave a huge growl, to his mortification.

Hollypaw purred. "You're hungry. I'll get you something."

"No, I'm not allow—"

"Don't worry. You seem like a good apprentice. Always doing what you're told. I think StarClan'll let you go just this once." She began to pad away, then stopped, looking over her shoulder and lowering her lids, and giving a playful smile. "Of course, if you get in trouble, you could always blame me." She disappeared through a bush, leaving Pouncepaw mystified behind her.

Hollypaw, she didn't know _what _she was doing. What happened to the warrior code? She had to feed her Clan! She had to drive out trespassers! Instead, she was feeding them! Before her Clan! But when she looked at Pouncepaw, she had trouble remembering anything.

Funny story. Silly tom, getting into so much trouble for trying to avoid a doting she-cat. Actually, he was quite adorable.

Hang on. _What _was she thinking?

Her contemplation was interrupted as she noticed a rustling in a patch of grass. Dropping into a crouch, the black she-cat identified it as a vole. Nice and plump. It'd be good for Pouncepaw, who had looked ravenous. Or for Ferncloud and her kits, Hollypaw thought guiltily.

Pausing for a moment to judge the distance between the mouse and herself, Hollypaw pounced, landing on the vole. It squirmed, Hollypaw quickly bit down on it's throat. Straightening up, she wrinkled her nose. She hated having to bite to kill the prey. She preferred them to die on impact. It was more... Painless.

Picking up the vole, she padded back the way she had come.

"Hey, Skip," she mewed, voice muffled by the prey in her mouth. He looked up.

"Don't, really," He meowed quickly. "There are kits in your nursery. I know that!"

Hollypaw flicked her tail. She could see the hunger in his eyes as he saw the vole. "I'll hunt for Icekit and Foxkit. You need food." She dropped it at his paws. "Eat."

"Yes, Hollystar," He mocked, before bending over and taking a huge bite of the vole. He curled his lip slightly, drawing his tongue over his lips. He hardly ever ate vole, and he wasn't used to it.

Hollypaw smiled."Now, when you're finished, go find the biggest tree in the forest. You can't miss it. Straight ahead. It's huge. Hide in its roots 'til I get there. _Don't _get caught. I'll come find you."

"I..." Pouncepaw stared. "Thanks."

"No problem, skip. See you later."

Pouncepaw shivered, crouched low under a tangle of roots, water seeping through his fur. _Serves me right, _he thought miserably. His stomach was churning with the guilt at having eating that vole. He should have argued harder with Hollypaw. Anyway, did she give fresh-kill to any trespasser who wandered into ThunderClan territory?

Trying not to continue this speculation, Pouncepaw thought about the tree he was cowering under.

It was massive, the biggest tree he'd ever seen, and the fact that he lived in RiverClan and therefore wasn't subject to a large number of trees made it seem even bigger, as though if he climbed to the very top, he'd go past all the clouds and rain into Silverpelt.

He sneezed as a large drop of water landed on his nose.

The sun had nearly fully set when the rain came. Where was Hollypaw? Really, Pouncepaw wouldn't blame her if she's seen the rain and decided just to settle down in her nice, dry den with a fresh-caught fish. But ThunderClanners didn't eat fish.

"I thought I told you not to get caught!" Pouncepaw jumped a little, hitting his head painfully on the roots above him. Peering upwards at a small hole through which he'd wriggled in, he saw the shape of a head and the flash of leafy-green eyes in the semi-darkness.

"Hollypaw! You scared me out of my fur," Pouncepaw grumbled, despite the fact he was amazingly glad she'd bothered to turn up.

Hollypaw purred. "C'mon, then. Get out here. The coast is clear," She added, mistaking Pouncepaw's hesitation. Her head disappeared, and he scrambled up.

"You any good at climbing?" Hollypaw asked, but without waiting for an answer, she leapt gracefully up onto a gnarl about three tail-lengths up the trunk. Pouncepaw stared after her, impressed. Where had she learned to jump so high?

"Come on!" Hollypaw called, already clawing expertly up the trunk, black against the Feathertail-grey clouds, before stopping, perched on the lowest of the branches, which was probably, like, seventeen foxlengths above the ground.

Pouncepaw craned his neck to stare at her midnight-black shape, all the way up there in the bare branches that were twisted and sharp-looking, like claws grasping at the moon.

"Uh, I don't think... I... Get home..." Poucepaw babbled, his tongue turning numb in his mouth.

Pouncepaw swore he heard her amused purr, and, as he watched, she simply dropped from the branch like the rain pattering on the ground.

"Wha!" It wasn't the most graceful thing to say, but Hollypaw had just fallen out of a tree. He had to catch her! Or something. However, Hollypaw just landed with a small thud on all paws, legs bent.

"Sorry. I forgot you don't know the way up."

"It's not something you can easily forget—"

"Yeah, sorry. Follow me, dig your claws in, and whatever you do, _don't fall_."

Easier meowed than done. Hollypaw practically floated up the tree, paws following a trail she'd probably taken a thousand times before, while Pouncepaw blundered, slipped and scrambled after her. Once he finally heaved himself over the branch and collapsed into a sitting position that stopped him from tumbling all the way down again, Pouncepaw gave a sharp intake of breath, staring down.

"W-wow," He meowed uncertainly. "This is high."

"We're gonna get higher," Hollypaw meowed devilishly.

"But I need to get home!" Pouncepaw protested.

"This will help you." Hollypaw promised.

It was easier to branch-hop that climb the trunk, and once both Hollypaw and Pouncepaw had weaved their way through the twigs, sending them clattering together like bones jarring, they stopped quite a way above the ground, gazing over a breathtaking view.

Wind high in the sky had torn the clouds apart, and though it was still raining, the apprentices could still see splashes of stars. These torn views were reflected in all their dazzling perfection in the glassy surface of the lake, which spread out in front of them like a shimmering, heaving carpet of leaves. ShadowClan territory really did look like a forest of darkness, and the WindClan moors were bathed in silver moonlight. RiverClan territory was a sliver of land far, far across the massive lake.

"It's... Wow."

Hollypaw nodded. "I like to come up here. It's very peaceful, away from all the pressure put on apprentices, especially us, since we're Firestar's grandchildren."

Pouncepaw nodded, mystified.

"It can get hard. I want to follow the Warrior Code strictly, protect it to my fullest extent... But I guess there are some parts to it that you can't fuller understand the potential loss it presents until you experience it."

The ginger-and-white tom stared at her, and the tips of Hollypaw's ears went bright red.

"You know, just because I..." Silence.

After a moment, Pouncepaw started up another conversation, asking Hollypaw about herself. They talked until the moon reached its peak in the sky and began to set, at which time Hollypaw walked Pouncepaw to the WindClan border and he raced home in a daze, feeling as if he was walking on clouds.

It was after that night, that cherished, dream-like night, they began seeing each other. It was hard, and the now-named Pouncetail was surprised looking back at his and Hollypaw's ingeniousness. Just so they could see each other.

He loved her. She loved him. It was simple as that.

Pouncetail hung around the ThunderClan border, speculating that this was the place he and Hollybloom – then Hollypaw – had really met.

He looked up as the slender black she-cat padded up to him, those lovely eyes shining.

"Hello, you," she looked happy. Ecstatic. Pouncetail cocked his head.

"What's up?" He asked casually, trotting up to lick her cheek.

Hollybloom purred with pleasure. "I have something to tell you."

Pouncetail looked up, assessing the slender she-cat's appearance. "What...?"

"I'm..." Hollybloom stared at her paws. As an apprentice, she hadn't wanted this. She was sure her path would take a different turn. But with Pouncetail, it felt... right. And why couldn't she have both? Leadership and...

"I'm pregnant."

Shock rippled through Pouncetail's eyes, followed quickly by joy. "That's... Wonderful!" He bounded over to Hollybloom's side, pressing against her flank and twining her tail with his.

"Really?" Hollybloom asked earnestly, eyes shining. "You're not mad?"

"Hollybloom, I really couldn't be happier..." Pouncetail trailed off. "Oh."

Hollybloom sighed. "Yeah. Oh."

"So, uh... How are we going to work this out?"

Hollybloom licked his ear. "We'll work this out. I promise."

Hollybloom gave another hushed wail, rain and cold sweat soaking her fur.

"Sh. Sweetness, Hollybloom, it'll be okay, it'll be okay. This is the fourth! Four beautiful kits!" Pouncetail was curled around his mate, who was giving birth, and his kits. His a final spasm, the last kit appeared, mewling and squirming on the wet ground.

Hollybloom gasped for air. "Oh, Pouncetail... They're... beautiful... Look... at them..."

Pouncetail licked her cheek. Four kits, two toms, two she-kits. One she-kit was also ginger-and-white, but she had more white than ginger, unlike Pouncetail. One tom was ginger with a white paw. The other two were different. Both black, but the she-kit had a paler white circle around her eye, which was bright green. All the kits had inherited their mother's beautiful eyes except for the jet-black tom, who had his father's yellow-amber eyes.

"They're beautiful." He sighed. "What will we name them?"

They named the ginger-and-white she-kit Heronkit; the ginger tom Flamekit, after Hollybloom's grandfather Firestar; the black tom Smokekit; and the black she-kit Lilykit.

Hollybloom sighed. "They're wonderful." Her eyes clouded.

They decided it would be best if Pouncetail took Flamekit and Heronkit. They looked like him; it wouldn't stir suspicion. Hollybloom would take Lilykit and Smokekit back to ThunderClan, where she would raise them in the nursery. Pouncetail had talked to Minnowflash, and she had agreed. Her mate had died before finding out she was pregnant; she could pretend Heronkit and Flamekit were hers.

Grief tore at Hollybloom as she licked the two ginger kits. She knew it would be hard, but pain welled in her throat, burning the back of her eyes. Those tiny, tiny kits she would never get to raise. . . But it wasn't fair for Pouncetail if he couldn't parent some of the kits. Still...

Hollybloom sighed, curling around her kits.

"Sleep, my love, and when you wake I'll take Heronkit and Flamekit home." Grief tore at the queen again. _Home_. They'd never be at home in ThunderClan. She nodded.

Despite her suffering, she was exhausted, and fell into a deep, nearly comatose, sleep the heartbeat her eyes closed.

Hollybloom and Pouncetail still saw them at the Gatherings. The two kits they'd never known. They'd watched as the kits had grown into apprentices and warriors. When she heard their warrior names being called out, Hollybloom had a million hopes for them. For Lilyleaf and Heronflight to have kits of their own; Smokewhisker and Flamefoot, too, to find mates.

She would always love Pouncetail. Nothing would ever change that. No matter how many ThunderClan toms told her she was beautiful, no matter how many cats tried to find out who the father of Lilyleaf and Smokewhisker were, her heart would only beat for him.

And when she gazed up into the sparkling pinpricks of Silverpelt, she knew that their love would live forever.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I appreciate tips to improve my writing but no flaming. If you have any suggestions for my next chapter, tell me!  
Icewing**


End file.
